


Your Turn

by onetwoeight129



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetwoeight129/pseuds/onetwoeight129
Summary: Avocato asks for something, and Gary can’t refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

    “Have you ever trespassed somewhere?”

     “Too many times to count.”

    Gary and Avocato had been talking at the table for hours. The two ran out of card games to play, so they settled for just asking each other questions, or as Gary liked to call it, Truth or Truth.

    Gary enjoyed this game the most, allowing him to reminisce on his childhood sleepover days. “Your turn, dude!” he said, eagerly awaiting the next question.

    “Ok..... Have you.. stolen something valuable before?”

    “Totally! Y’know, I stole a diamond once,” Gary exclaimed proudly.

    Avocato smirked at him disbelievingly. “Yeah, okay, sure.”

    “I ain’t lying, man! It was a high speed chase! I had to outrun a gang, for crap’s sake!”

    Avocato laughed. “Ok.. your turn.”

Gary thought for a moment, then looked up. “Have you had sex before?”

    The Ventrexian let out another chuckle, surprised by the childish question. It really did feel like a sleepover. “Dude, I have a kid!”

    “Right, right, yeah. I forgot.” Gary stated dumbly. 

    Avocato glanced at him. “Why, haven’t you?”

    Gary looked away, and Avocato’s eyes widened.

    “No way,” he laughed.

    Gary blushed harder, clearly embarrassed. “Hey! I mean, I haven’t gone all the way with anyone, but I’ve...y’know...” Avocato’s laughter died down a bit.

    “Have you given oral?” 

    Gary blinked and nodded, unsure if this was part of the game or just their conversation.

    Avocato’s eyelids lowered a bit. “Like, just eating out? Or blowjobs, too?”

    “Both.” _Shit, what if that was a joke question? _Gary wasn’t sure if revealing his preferences to his friend was a great idea, until he heard a hum from Avocato.__

__“Mm.. I haven’t gotten good head in a _long _time..” Avocato said, his eyes still lidded. Gary stuttered. He told himself that Avocato was probably just talking generally, until he heard Avocato’s next words:___ _

___“Y’know, you talk a lot. I’ve been looking for a good way to shut you up.”_ _ _

____Oh. _Gary’s face was beet red at this point, and he was dead silent. After a pause, Avocato broke into loud laughter.___ _ _

____A joke. _Gary tried to laugh along awkwardly, rubbing his arm as his friend wiped away a tear. Avocato stood from his seat and stretched.___ _ _

___“Ah, well, it’s been a long night. I’m gonna head to bed. You should get some rest too.”_ _ _

___Gary waved goodnight to the departing feline, still basking in his own thoughts. He knew Avocato was joking, _but if he wasn’t, if he was really being serious-__ _ _

___Gary stood abruptly, marching himself to the bathroom. A cold shower would wash away his thoughts, yes._ _ _

___As he turned on the faucet, though, Gary was still thinking about what his friend had said. His suggestive tone, his lidded eyes, was he really joking? And if Gary did accept his offer, _what did he look like? Is he big? Does he taste-__ _ _

___Gary turned the faucet down to freezing, which quickly solved the problem arising between his legs. He rinsed a bit in the chilled water before pulling on his briefs and pajama pants and heading to bed._ _ _

___On the way, he passed Avocato’s room. Gary’s slowed to a stop and eyed the door carefully. _He was joking, _he told himself, but Gary couldn’t turn down such an appealing offer. Despite instincts telling him no, Gary willed himself to knock on the door.___ _ _

___The door slid open, revealing Avocato lying in bed, looking not quite asleep, or even that tired, in fact. He almost looked as if he’d been expecting someone._ _ _

___“Hey man, you need something?” Avocato asked, sitting up a bit._ _ _

___Gary bit his lip and walked into the room, door sliding shut behind him. “I was just.. I-uh...um..” The human took a breath, then looked his friend in the eyes. “You weren’t joking before, were you?”_ _ _

___The room fell silent, and Gary quickly regretted his words. Avocato stared him down, before smirking and pulling his blanket open invitingly._ _ _

___Gary gawked for a second, mind racing until Avocato interrupted his thoughts._ _ _

___“Well, do you accept? Or am I gonna have to look at you spacing out the whole night?” He patted the spot next to him, smiling as Gary nervously inched toward the bed._ _ _

___As he sat down, Gary fully took in the situation and his cheeks reddened. He eyed Avocato up and down, who was only in his boxers and sporting something impressive from what Gary could tell._ _ _

___Avocato’s brows lowered. “Well, I’m not gonna baby you. Get to work.” He stated, spreading his legs._ _ _

___Though the Ventrexian was usually calm and kind towards him, he had a sense of boldness that Gary found incredibly sexy. When it came to what he wanted, Avocato was blunt and forward._ _ _

___Gary kneeled and lowered his head to hover over his clothed groin. Avocato could feel warm puffs of nervous breath._ _ _

___“I’m... just so you know, it’s been a while, and I’m a little rusty-“_ _ _

___Avocato grabbed a fistful of Gary’s hair and impatiently pushed his face against his boxers. A surprised gasp from Gary melted into a pleased moan as he began to suck through the fabric._ _ _

___Avocato leaned his head back. “Fuck yeah...” he breathed._ _ _

___Gary continued to suck for a while, leaving an impressive wet patch on his friend’s boxers. After he was satisfied with his work, Gary hooked his fingers into the elastic and slowly pulled down, revealing Avocato’s rather large dick._ _ _

___Nervously, Gary gently clasped his real hand around his length and carefully moved it up and down. His metal hand rubbed circles into Avocato’s inner thigh, then left in exchange for a few thigh kisses._ _ _

___Avocato groaned at the stimulation. As he felt Gary suck a light bruise into his thigh, he knew he needed to feel his friend’s mouth on him. Avocato placed his hand on the back of Gary’s head, easing him toward his cock._ _ _

___Gary glanced up at Avocato, locking eye contact as he planted a kiss on the head. Encouraged by a moan and a string of swears, he laid a longer, open mouthed kiss on the same spot, then dragged his tongue from head to base and back again._ _ _

___By the time Gary’s mouth enveloped the head, Avocato’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, his flushed face nearly visible under his fur. He bit his lip as Gary slid his mouth up and down and sucked, setting a slow rhythm._ _ _

___When Gary sucked _hard _, Avocato couldn’t help but thrust his hips up sharply, causing Gary to gag. Before he could apologize, a loud, muffled moan caught his attention.___ _ _

___Gary was staring up at him, face completely flushed and eyes glazed over with lust. Avocato grinned, pulling out of Gary’s mouth and earning a desperate whine._ _ _

___“You like when I do that?” Gary nodded eagerly. “You want me to fuck your mouth, big boy?”_ _ _

___Gary groaned at the pet name and nodded again, hand already down his own briefs as he stroked himself._ _ _

___“Get on the floor.” he ordered. Gary scrambled off the bed and onto the ground, kneeling before Avocato._ _ _

___Standing in front of Gary, Avocato purred as his friend’s mouth returned to his dick. He placed his hands on either side of Gary’s head, slowly moving himself against that unbelievably warm tongue. Gary’s hand was hovering over Avocato’s thigh, ready to alert him in case he needed a breath._ _ _

___“Jesus, Gary...” he breathed, pushing himself deeper into the irresistible heat._ _ _

___As his thrusts sped up, Gary took Avocato in with more and more enthusiasm. If his plan really was to shut Gary up with his cock, it failed miserably. The muffled sucks and moans released from below him were louder than ever before. Avocato’s pleasured groans were not far behind, as he clasped a hand over his own mouth to keep himself from _shouting _.___ _ _

___Avocato continued to thrust with one hand on Gary’s head, speeding up as he approached his climax. One particularly strong suck nearly did it, but what really pushed him over the edge was the soft look in Gary’s eyes as he glanced up at him._ _ _

___With a gasp, Avocato released into Gary’s mouth, what little he couldn’t swallow coated his tongue as Avocato slid out._ _ _

___Both men panted, Gary obviously more out of breath. As Avocato regained his balance, he pulled Gary onto his feet and guided him back to the bed. They hadn’t settled down for long before Gary brought Avocato into a heated kiss._ _ _

___As they parted, the feline clicked his tongue and cringed. “Warn a guy before you make him taste his own cum.”_ _ _

___Gary smirked and stuck his tongue out. “Maybe you should punish me for that.”_ _ _

___Avocato paused, thoughtfully. “Hmm... what about a reward?” He kneaded the tent in Gary’s pants for emphasis, watching closely as the human’s face flushed. “Your turn.”_ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

     It had been about a day after Gary’s encounter with his friend. He hadn’t been able to shake the Ventrexian from his mind. The two had talked, ate together, but neither Gary nor Avocato mentioned the heated night.

  


     _“Your turn,”_ Avocato had purred, tightening his hold on Gary’s clothed erection. His grip only faltered when the door slid open and a familiar voice pitched in.  
     _“Heyyyyy, Garyyy- Oh, woah! Is this where all that noise is coming from?”_  


     _“KVN, GET OUT!”_ Gary had shrieked, but the robot ignored him, making some annoying joke that Gary was too angered and mortified to absorb.  


    Thankfully mostly clothed, Gary leapt down from the bed and chased KVN down the hallway, leaving a flustered Avocato alone to register what the hell just happened.  


    Avocato had a feeling Gary wasn’t coming back, considering the angered shouting he heard continue for ten minutes down the hall. However, the Ventrexian had waited just in case. Eventually he had just dozed off, feeling a bit lonely.  
    

Gary hadn’t fared much better, forcing himself to sleep despite being both lonely, angry, and still half aroused. He’d figured Avocato would be too embarrassed over the whole KVN situation to invite Gary back into his bed (Goddammit, KVN!)

  


    Gary spent much of the day in his room. After sitting through a slightly tense breakfast and striking up some generic conversation topics, Gary slinked off to the bedroom. Avocato eyed him suspiciously as he left.  


    The feline had a feeling he should’ve brought up the previous night. As much as he wanted to return the favor for Gary, he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. It was obvious Gary was humiliated by getting caught, and it’s possible he didn’t even want to continue. The thought saddened Avocato. His mind drifted back to Gary, on his knees, looking up at him with that sweet, lovestruck glance as he sucked harder. _Shit._ Maybe Avocato needed to spend some time in his own room as well.

    Gary had gotten off three times that day thinking about Avocato. He remembered the taste of his friend on his tongue, heavy and deliciously warm. The way Avocato fucked his throat, just barely holding back. Gary moaned and stroked faster, relishing in the thought of Avocato releasing, pressing himself fully into Gary’s mouth and not pulling out until he’d pumped every last ounce of cum down his throat.  
    

He remembered Avocato’s words before the unfortunate interruption-“Your turn,”- and his mind flooded with potential images of Avocato sucking him off. For some reason, the thought of that alone sent Gary over the edge, releasing over the fingers of his metallic hand.  
    

By the time Gary was finished, it was late, and he knew he should let his friend get some rest, but he also knew that he really wanted to feel Avocato’s mouth on him. Composing and tidying himself up a bit, he willed his legs to move towards the door. However, Gary jumped back when the door slid open itself and revealed the character in question.  
   

 From the looks of it, Avocato had been spending his evening in a similar state to Gary’s, his face flushed and fur a bit slick with sweat. Neither spoke. They didn’t need to. Gary could see what the other wanted, and he felt the same way. Avocato closed his eyes and leaned in, letting Gary close the gap.  
    

The kiss was tender, probably the first of its kind between the two. Gary’s heart softened when he noticed how gently the feline’s lips pressed against his. He had almost forgotten why Avocato came in the first place. Gary was reminded, though, when he felt a hand grasp him firmly through his pants.  
    

Separating, Gary maneuvered his dizzily lovestruck self to the bed while Avocato made _sure_ to lock the door this time. Avocato used the time to pull off his own shirt and pants as well. As he approached the bed, Gary looked him up and down, biting his lip. Although those boxers looked alluring on him, it was even more attractive to know he’d be removing them later. The thought almost made Gary want to taste him again, but he knew what Avocato had in store for tonight.  
    

Gary sat up to pull off his own shirt and belt. “Y’know, I just came to the thought of you sucking me off,” he said as he tossed his belt on the floor.  
   

 Avocato blushed a bit before smirking. “Now you can come to the real thing.” He tugged Gary’s pants down roughly, causing the human to jump and the wet patch on his briefs to grow. Avocato rubbed him palm over the spot. He continued to massage slowly, and Gary was already red in the face, letting out a long groan.  
   

 “Easy, big boy, I’ve got you,” Avocato purred, finally pulling the briefs off. He licked his lips as he watched Gary’s cock bounce up. Gary somehow blushed harder and looked away.  
   

 His attention was recaptured when he felt a soft kiss on the dripping tip of his cock. A hand reached up to stroke the shaft, and Avocato continued to pepper wet kisses all over the head.  
    

Gary whined _loudly_ , finally looking down and taking in the unbelievably hot sight. His cock quivered a bit, pre cum continuing to collect at the tip. Avocato sucked up the last bit, then pulled his hand away. Placing a hand on each of Gary’s thighs, he licked a long stripe from base to tip.  
   

 Gary was stunned at the feeling of Avocato’s rough tongue on his dick. He let out an embarrassing moan, but couldn’t bring himself to care as that devilishly coarse tongue repeatedly dragged over his wet cock.  
   

 Avocato closed his mouth over Gary, sucking deeply while also licking down the length. He found himself in deep concentration, and only when he looked up did he realize it wasn’t Gary staring him back, but a camera lens.  
    

“Are you seriously recording me right now?” he asked after releasing Gary with a pop.  
    

Gary, incredibly flushed and sweaty, answered with a shaky smile. “Can you blame me, dude? This is prime jerk-off material!” He continued to point the recording device at Avocato, leaving him with no choice but to roll his eyes and get back to work.  
    

Gary watched intently as the feline sucked and licked, his purrs adding a delicious vibration to the mix. “Fuck yeah, you like that, don’t you. You love sucking on my cock, don’t you?”  
   

 Avocato knew Gary was hamming it up for his little movie, but the dirty talk admittedly turned him on to the max. His coordinated techniques quickly melted into desperate sucks. Gary nearly dropped the camera from the sudden change in behavior.  
    

Opting to turn the camera off, Gary dropped it on the table and placed both hands on Avocato’s head. Avocato continued his quick and messy sucking, rubbing his hands up and down Gary’s thighs. Gary held himself back from thrusting up, despite how close he was to release. “Avo, _fuck,_ baby, I’m gonna-“  
    

Unsatisfied with Gary’s restraint, Avocato roughly grabbed Gary’s ass cheeks and pulled him flush against his mouth. Gary arched his back and shouted Avocato’s name, cock convulsing and spurting down the Ventrexian’s throat.  
    

Gary breathed for a bit. He began to pull out, but Avocato pinned his hips down and continued to suck. He didn’t release the panting human until he’d sucked his cock clean.  
    

Gary was spent by the extra stimulation. Still, once they’d both caught their breaths, Gary pulled his friend into a deep kiss. After a moment, Gary released him and licked his lips.  
    

“I dunno what you were going on about last night, it’s not actually that bad!”  
    

“You’re gross,” laughed Avocato. He winced as Gary’s knee brushed over his erection, realizing how incredibly hard he was.  
    

“Oh no! I never got you off,” pouted Gary.  
    

Avocato glanced at the locked door, then back to the man, smirking. “Don’t worry. I have a feeling we’ve got plenty of time.”


End file.
